


Salvation

by Soul4Sale



Series: Lollipop-Couples Bi-Monthly Prompts [1]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Death, M/M, Sweet, Zombies, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no salvation in the destruction of San Romero, but from it Swan may have found the true meaning of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is for my group on Deviantart, Lollipop-Couples, where this is the first of many bi-monthly prompts. I hope things turn out okay, I'm actually kind of concerned how this will go.

Juliet was the last thing he saw. Her blue eyes, the blonde locks swirling as she moved her head, shouting in fear. The next thing that he found was the sky opening up around him, sucking him in, a beautiful light enveloping him...

Until he fell into a swirling, dark hole and suddenly he was plummetting to the ground. Falling hard and landing on his face, he cringed, feeling a tug at his neck that wasn't normal. Looking down, it was obvious that his neck was scarred and a little bit... Well, it seemed to be coming off. Trying to reposition himself, he sat up, and grunted when he smacked something.

"Ow..." Glaring up at the offending appendage, he blinked when he saw one of his very own Dark Purveyors standing over him, offering him a hand.

"Hey, Kitty-Cat. Looks like you need some help up?" A charming smile overcame his face, and it left the slighter male blushing. 

"I... I guess..." Blushing slightly, he took the other's hand and with that, it felt like he finally found what he was looking for all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. It's kinda crap, but I like it.


End file.
